


Lust

by mochaaaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Almost smut, Because there's a small mention of that but it's there, Dean is sleeping, Early Destiel, Frottage, I'll add it to be safe, Is this somnophilia?, Kind of smut, M/M, Oh almost forgot, Or if you rather, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, as in the bond isn't what we know it will be, i just find it interesting to write about them Back Then, non explicit smut, season 4, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa
Summary: For the first time, Castiel experiences what it is like to feel the human sensation that is lust.





	Lust

For the first time, Castiel experiences what it is like to feel the human sensation that is lust.

He experiences it as he watches the human in his charge, one Dean Winchester, sleep safely in his motel bed one night. He had been sleeping quite unsoundly, so Castiel had come to see what had been disturbing him.

Unsurprisingly, it turns out to be Dean’s recollections of Hell swirling about in his head.  
Castiel switches the focus to a fond memory Dean has of sneaking an ecstatic, kid Sam out to an R rated movie when he was 19.  
Castiel feels a warmth- compassion, his brothers have told him- as Dean begins to smile.  
The Angel lingers within his dreams, though, as he is curious to see what is in his subconscious.

Dean’s dreams take quite a turn, later in the night, that he did not expect.  
Castiel assumes that Dean’s shifting means that he is going to begin having nightmares again, but, well, that’s not the case.

No- instead, he gets an image of a moment between Dean and himself. The dream version of him seems predatory, from Dean’s point of view, and Dean avoids direct eye contact with him.

Dean’s reaction is not what Castiel expects, to say the least.  
Instead of intimidated fear, he seems to be enjoying it.  
This makes Castiel glad that Sam ordered himself a separate room, as he would not enjoy wiping the younger Winchester’s memory if he happened to wake up to his brother quietly moaning the Angel’s name.

He does care about The Boy with the Demon Blood in a way that is mostly pity, but he would rather not have this moment be interrupted, and certainly not by Dean’s brother. From how Dean associates certain aspects of his life, he would be very upset about his little brother seeing him in such a compromising situation. He decides to not think about how likely it is that Sam is with the Demon Ruby at the moment, anyway.

What alarms Castiel, however, is that this incredibly sinful sight is not disgusting him, but intriguing him further. Again, he feels warmth, but it is not the same as last time.  
Instead of rising through his chest, like air, this feeling stirs in his stomach, and sinks.  
He is very familiar with the concept of sex, but hasn’t yet understood the major appeal of it. Now, he is beginning to understand.  
He focuses back in on Dean’s dream, now to see it has advanced somewhat past the reality.  
Dream Castiel has Dean disheveledly pushed up against Bobby Singer’s counter with the moonlight shining down on them, and Dean is whimpering into his mouth.  
Castiel instantly remembers this moment, when he threatened to throw Dean back into Hell for being disrespectful. Angels do not have a sense of time in the way humans do, but he guesses this was several weeks ago to Dean. And he was still thinking about it.

The scene in Dean’s mind is getting more heated, however, as Dean desperately tangles his hands in Dream Castiel’s hair, and Dream Castiel moves his belligerent grip up from Dean’s lower thighs all the way to his ass. 

They work into a rhythm against eachother, grinding, and Castiel can almost feel the fast beat of Dean’s heart inside his chest, and the quickening of his breath. For an angel who has never experienced anything close to this after existing for all of time, it is an intense sensory overload to put himself in Dean’s perspective in this dream.

Castiel’s body continues to react to what he’s seeing in Dean’s head, and he honestly does not know what to do about it. So, he chooses to ignore it.  
It is interesting to see how quickly and willingly-if not insistently- Dean gives up control, as from what Castiel has seen, Dean tries to be the man in charge, even when dealing with the supreme power of the Heavenly Host.

It is becoming apparent, though, that Dean enjoys not always having to be in control of every situation, and even relinquishing it to someone that is legitimately stronger than he is.

Castiel puts this together like a puzzle as Dean dreams of vividly blasphemous acts between them, breathy noises emerging from his mouth.

Castiel wants to touch him. If he was a weak, vulnerable human, he likely would tell himself that he needs to.  
But he does not need to. That it crosses his mind at all is a sign of how dangerous this is for an Angel.  
Castiel focuses back on the intense dream for several minutes, watching himself roughly take Dean, who is begging for him.  
In real life, Dean practically screams out, his whole body tightening and convulsing. Castiel watches closely, entranced as his mouth drops open, and lets out a stuttering gasp, which turns into Castiel’s name. Castiel is convinced that Dean has woken up, and turns himself invisible. However, the dream continues in Dean’s head, and Castiel still watches.  
Dean then keels over, apparently spent, and sleeps peacefully and uninterrupted.

Castiel simply blinks, a very human act, he notes, as he considers what just happened in front of him.  
He decides that he wants to do what he did to Dean in the dream. The feeling of the heat has grown, and it makes him want to move his hips, like that would relieve him.  
Castiel remembers the concept that goes along with sex, orgasm.

For almost all of time, Castiel thought of it as pointless. Besides for the purpose of reproducing, there is no fruitful reason to go out of one’s way to find a partner and have intercourse. Pleasure is not helpful to the survival of one’s species.

Now, Castiel is having second thoughts about what he considered so trivial.

Dean orgasmed in his sleep because of his thoughts and fantasies about Castiel.  
This makes the feeling stronger inside him. He does not know how to have an orgasm, but he decides that he’d like to find out, specifically from Dean.  
Castiel thinks that it wouldn’t take much to convince him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this-  
> I couldn’t think of a title, so I decided to write about a sin (lol).
> 
> Edit- 3:00 pm, 10/7  
> Editing this now since I did so very drowsily last night at like 4 am. I wrote this originally because my gay ass was feeling v frustrated and decided to project those feelings onto Cas. I decided to give him a better ending, though (that sounds depressing).


End file.
